martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heavenly Lightning Bloodline/@comment-63.136.116.34-20190831002038
If I were the author I would have done this with the Heavenly Lightning Bloodline. For the people who use the Mortal Punishment I would have them only gain the Mortal level Lightning Mark (gained at the Half Martial Emperor Realm), the Lightning Armor, Lightning Wings, and a +4 Heaven Defying Battle Power (+4 in total not in function so in the Martial Emperor Realm these could only overcome 1 level). The Lightning Mark would add an extra level to the Heavenly Defying Battle Power (so the +4 becomes a +5 when activated) and the Divine Lightning that the users gain access to in the later realms (Martial Emperor to Martial Ancestor) simply becomes a permanent increase in cultivation. Earthen (should have been translated as 'earthly' but whatever) Punishment users would gain an Earthen level Lightning Mark (gained at the Martial Emperor Realm), Lightning Armor, Lightning Wings, and a +5 Heaven Defying Battle Power (in total not function just like before). This Lightning Mark will also give an extra level to the Heaven Defying Battle Power and the Divine Lightning that the users gains acces to in later realms (Half Martial Ancestor to Martial Ancestor) becomes a permanent increase in cultivation. Heaven (should be 'heavenly') Punishment users would get a Heaven level Lightning Mark (gained at the Half Martial Ancestor Realm), Lightning Armor, Lightning Wings, and a +6 Heaven Defying Battle Power. Lightning Marks for these users do the same thing and gives another Heaven Defying Battle Power level and the Divine Lightning gained in the Martial Ancestor Realm will a give a permanent increase in cultivation. Divine Punishment users would be left the same as in the novel. People who don't use Self Punishment Techniques would also be a thing and by the time they reach the Martial Ancestor Realm they would have Lightning Armor, Lightning Wings, +7 Heaven Defying Battle Power and a Lightning Mark (that only increases battle power a little bit, no cultivation increase or Heaven Defying Battle Power increase, and literally the mark will say 'lightning'). But the people who do this would never make it anywhere in the Martial Ancestor Realm being stuck at level 1 or 2 for the rest of their lives. One reason I would have done this is to create a bigger more obvious difference between the different Self-Punishment Techniques, from what I have seen the biggest difference between the Heaven Punishment and Divine Punishment is the fact that despite both giving a +1 to cultivation the Divine Mark is slightly better that's all. But the Divine Punishment always makes people ooh and aah unlike the Heaven Punishment so I feel that there should have been a bigger difference between them. Another reason is I would have wanted people to see all sorts of characters in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm and this would allow that as there would be people who would be willing to forego using any of the Self-Punishments, to become big fish in little ponds, to obtain the battle power of a rank 7 Martial Ancestor and people willing to risk never reaching that level of strength in hopes that they would be able to ascend that level of strength. I think that could have created interesting dynamics between certain characters in the Heavenly Clans. Also as a side note I would have made it so that people who ascend 1 or 2 steps on the 9 Heavenly Lightning Steps would only be able to cultivate the Mortal Punishment, the people who make to the 3rd to 5th steps can cultivate the Earthen Punishment, 6 to 7 can cultivate the Heaven Punishment, and 8 to 10 can cultivate the Divine Punishment.